Catlord (old)
The Catlord was a werecat who was the current catlord in the mid–14th century DR. The Catlord depicted in the comics is obviously very different from that described and pictured in other sources for the core setting, such as a young man (Monster Manual II 1st edition) or woman (Monstrous Compendium Planescape Appendix). This is to be expected, however, as the position is passed onto successors, but it is unclear how they are related. The general details of catlords and their powers are presented in the catlord article. History Sensing his end was near and great change coming to the Realms, the Catlord decided to choose an heir, a young werecat boy who would someday become a new catlord. He decided that this new catlord must prowl beside cats in the towns and cities, not in the jungles as he did. Thus, he chose an apparently respectable human to teach his heir the ways of civilization, and gave the boy over to him. Unfortunately, unfamiliar with the ways of civilization and believing being respectable meant being civilized, the Catlord had chosen the cruel and ruthless Pasha Abon Duum of Manshaka. This he would come to regret. Learning of Duum's wicked intentions for the boy, the Catlord came and rescued him. But Duum had made a deal with the god Malar, the Beastlord, who pounced upon the Catlord as he fled. It was a battle the Catlord knew he could not win. Then the rogue Conner appeared, claiming to be on a mission from a god to take the child to safety. Although he was doubtful, he had no choice: the Catlord handed over the boy then fought Malar to buy time for Conner to carry the child away an hide him. The Catlord and Malar battled for three days and three nights, before he escaped, and it was a year before his wounds even healed. The scars would not. Eventually, however, the kittenlord would fall back into Duum's clutches. In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, Duum's wizard Chancil Crystalheart kidnapped the boy and kept him prisoner in his house in Memnon. The Catlord had a secret meeting with Conner outside prior to Conner and Vajra Valmeyjar trying, and failing, to rescue the boy. The Catlord followed his heir to the Arena of Blood in Manshaka. In the tunnels underneath, he transformed into a panther and summoned a lion and a tiger to battle a blue dragon guardian, saving Vajra as she escaped. They were met by Conner, but the Catlord accused him of deceit and betrayal and letting Duum take the child again. The Catlord transformed into a panther and slew Conner. Hiding in the wilds with Vajra and Salabak, the Catlord explained the nature of the cat child and Duum's and Conner's roles. However, Duum and his forces ambushed them, holding the kittenlord hostage to enforce the Catlord's obedience. Duum now wanted both catlords under his control, rather than to wait for the kittenlord to mature and come into his power. He desired their ability to travel to the Outer Planes. Duum ordered the Catlord to take them to Gladsheim, where he confronted Tyr, god of justice, but was shocked to find Conner instead—the Catlord and Conner had in fact colluded to fake his death. In the commotion, the Catlord snatched the Claw of Malar from around Duum's neck, an item he'd hoped to use against Tyr, then hurled his mages out of the plane. The real Tyr sent them back to the material plane, and the kittenlord remained safely with the Catlord. Description This Catlord was, in his human form, an old yet powerful and pantherish figure with a mane and beard of long gray hair. He had dark skin, a wide head and flat nose, and long and pointed fang-like upper and lower canine teeth. He wore thick, blue-gray furs, tunic, breeches, and boots, with whole clawed paws on his shoulders, as well as crescent earrings. His fight with Malar left savage scars across his torso, and a claw wound down the side of his face had blinded his left eye. In cat form, he was a gray-furred old panther, with the same scar on his face. Personality The Catlord was a gruff and bestial figure, who would hiss and retreat when disturbed or grunt or growl when he had naught else to say. Appendix Notes Appearances * ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' (comic book series) ** vol. 2, issue 14: Spell Games, Part 2: "Shell Game" ** vol. 2, issue 15: Spell Games, Part 3: "Cat & Mouse" ** vol. 2, issue 16: Spell Games, Part 4: "The Last Betrayal" References Category:Werecats Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants